


Trying

by Brevity (AmosLee1023)



Series: Detroit Oneshots [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blueblood, Bullying, wound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 00:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16230647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmosLee1023/pseuds/Brevity
Summary: How Rupert got that gunshot before Hank and Conner find him.





	Trying

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly write this in five minutes and didn't proofread before uploading, so it may not run smoothly. (It's just a drabble, though, fix it up if you want).

“Man, look at this guy; fucking pathetic,” a man laughed and shoved Rupert. His friends laughed with him. Rupert was just out trying to get bird feed.

“I'm just trying-” Rupert tried to slip passed one of the men, but he immediately shoved him back, causing the android to stumble.

“Touch me again, faggot,” the man said, stepping up to Rupert. The android swallowed, watching him. He looked at the others, who were at their own distances. When the man got closer, Rupert launched out and shoved him. He fell onto his butt and the android took off running, jumping over him. The man reached out and grabbed his ankle, though, and Rupert fell to the alley ground, too. He reached up and grabbed his hat, making sure it wasn't coming off.

He glanced back at the man and kicked him in the face, making him cry out and grab his nose. Then the others decided to get involved. They started coming for Rupert but he quickly scrambled up and started running, shoving a man into one of the alley walls when he tried to grab him. He started running down the alley again.

But, a gunshot rang out, and he was pushed forward. He couldn't feel the damage, but he knew he was the one shot by the impact of it. He looked back at the men.

One blinked and stepped back. “Dude, it's a fucking Deviant!” he exclaimed. Rupert's eyes widened. The gun fixed on him again and he turned to start running again. Now, he had to get out of here.

He managed to get out of the alley with only that wound, but people in the road started exclaiming as he bumped into them, running through the crowds to escape back to his apartment.

He couldn't get caught.

They would turn him in.

They would deactivate him.

He got his blue blood on some people by accident, which only added to the yelling, and he dived into another alley, running up the fire-escape and hopping up onto the roof. Then, he started roof hopping, the gravel flying from his boots as he ran quickly, not running out of air because he didn't need to breath.

He got to the apartment.

Inside, he shut the door quickly behind him and rushed through his room of pigeons to the bathroom, where he ultimately decided that he needed to get rid of his sensor. It would help him blend in more, once he cleaned up the blue blood on him.

He reached up and started prying the sensor off, his fingers slipping because of the wet blood. It eventually snapped off, clattering into the sink. He looked at himself in the mirror, blue blood on his face from his messy hands. He slipped his cap back on, tilting it so that it hid his eyes, because eyes were the most recognizable thing.

Then he stepped out of the bathroom. Just as he did, knocking sounded on the room's door. He looked over.

No one would come here. No, he... he had been caught. He ran for the other side of the room but, he tripped on his bird cage on the floor, kicking it and making it rattle loudly. He could hear whoever was outside say something, probably to someone else. He hopped onto the chair against the back wall and reached up, where he pushed the ceiling up, and then he climbed into the attic, just as the room's door kicked open.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Another quick drabble, yay  
> thanks for reading.


End file.
